El Guardia
by Sasukarin's tomato
Summary: Cuando cruzó por esa puerta sabía que estaba ahí para cuidarla, para alejar todo el peligro que la asechaba, pero un acontecimiento lo cambió todo, ¿cómo cuidarla, cuando el daño más grande venía de aquél que debía protegerla?
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1

* * *

(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto que no sabe cómo escribir historias coherentes)

* * *

Claro que estaba nerviosa, no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche, y no era para menos, el gran día había llegado, hoy había llegado el día de la boda. El simple hecho de imaginar a Sasuke vistiendo un smocking negro, esperando al final del camino, eso le quitaba el sueño.

Salió de la habitación y la casa entera era un remolino de personas, todos corriendo en diferentes direcciones, los floristas estaban en el patio, donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción, toda la comida siendo acomodada en las respectivas mesas, claro que su familia se había lucido en la celebración. Aún vestía su pequeña pijama de algodón, recordaba lo nervioso que se ponía al verla con esa prenda.

"Vaya, nacimos indecentes ¿verdad?" había dicho después de casi escupir toda el agua al ver unas largas piernas caminar dentro de la cocina.

"Oh vamos, estoy en mi casa" caminó rodeando la mesa "¿quién podría verme?" dijo sonriendo.

"Los guardaespaldas tal vez, eso claramente te complace" ella se acercó más y más.

"No seas celoso, solo dejo que tú me veas así" guiñó un ojo y pasó su mano por encima del hombro masculino,

"¿Qué haces?"

"No seas tan presumido, Sasuke, solo quiero un poco de agua y tú estás justo frente al refrigerador" se dio cuenta que así era, casi había pensado que intentaba acercarse-

"Aunque, si tengo que pasar por encima de ti para conseguir mi vaso de agua-" movió su mano para tocar los labios de él, "no me importaría" una mano se movió rápidamente y ella saltó.

"Deja de jugar" dijo mientras la arrinconaba contra la pared, cuando la vio sonreír y se dio cuenta de la posición en que se encontraban susurró algo que Karin no entendió y se marchó.

Parecía que todo había sido ayer, sonrió para sus adentros y siguió caminando hasta que se topó con Ino.

"¡Karin!" dijo, "aún no estás lista, ya casi son las tres, corre, ¡arréglate!" fue llevada a empujones a su habitación por su amiga. "Regreso en un rato, ya todos están esperando y no puedes llegar tarde."

Caminó a su armario, sacó su hermoso vestido y lo colocó en su cama, se maquilló y recogió su rebelde cabellera rojiza, adornándola con una corona de flores que no era muy de su estilo. Tomó el vestido, y una vez puesto, se contempló en el espejo.

Mientras bajaba la escalera sus nerviosos crecieron cada vez más, era cierto, ya todos se encontraban ahí y de pronto lo vio, de pie, al lado del juez, esperando con su traje negro que calzaba a la perfección, tan tranquilo como siempre, ella caminó en esa dirección y sus ojos la siguieron a cada paso, cuando terminó el recorrido la música sonó, Karin tomó asiento. La novia estaba a punto de entrar.

* * *

Hola nuevamente, espero que les guste y quieran leer más de esta historia y de las otras que estaré publicando. De antemano les agradezco que les den una oportunidad.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

* * *

(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto quien no sabe escribir historias coherentes)

* * *

"Sasuke"

 _Insistía su amigo_

"¿Me estás escuchando?"

 _Sólo podía pensar una cosa_

"¿Estás seguro de esto?"

 _Claro que no_

* * *

 _UN AÑO ATRÁS..._

Todos en la casa dormían mientras ella acomodaba sus sábanas y tomaba sus tacones para salir de su habitación. No tenía permiso para salir, pero era un viernes por la noche y ella era Karin.

El coche de Ino no tardó en llegar y había podido fugarse exitósamente otra vez.

"¿Problemas?"

La chica pelirroja sonrió con malicia, "ninguno" se acomodó en su asiento y el coche arrancó.

Llegaron al club, había una enorme fila llena de chicos y chicas que intentaban pasar, pobres ilusos, ese no era lugar para ellos. El auto se estacionó y ambas bajaron.

Todo el mundo guardó silencio y las observó caminar hasta la puerta. "Señorita Karin, señorita Ino" dijo el guardia en la entrada "bienvenidas" decía al mismo tiempo que retiraba la cadena abriendo paso.

El lugar estaba a reventar, toda la élite de la ciudad estaba presente, la música no paraba. "¡Por aquí chicas!" Sus amigos las estaban esperando.

No sabía cómo se había dejado convencer. Tal vez lo había hecho para que su rubio amigo se callara de una buena vez. La verdad odiaba los lugares así, llenos de niños ricos y tontos, que no hacían otra cosa que malgastar el dinero que no se ganaban.

"Vamos Sasuke, sonríe un poco"

"Tsk" dio como respuesta

"Deberías divertirte, no siempre podemos salir como esta noche"

Él estaba bien sin 'salir como esta noche', ambos seguían caminando, tenía que cruzar casi todo el lugar para llegar a la mesa de sus amigos. "Suerte que Jiraya nos consiguiera entrar" comentó entre risas.

Por supuesto que había sido idea de Jiraya, si tan solo el idiota de su amigo no tuviera un tío tan pervertido. Estaban a punto de llegar a la mesa, y lo único que quería era irse. Sintió un pequeño golpe en el pecho.

"¡Ouch! Fíjate por donde caminas, idiota" soltó una voz

¿Quién se creía esta pelirroja para hablarle así? Ella lo vio a los ojos mientras masajeaba el brazo que impactó su pecho "Toma," le dijo mientras le daba su vaso "tráeme otro cóctel y no te tardes"

Esa chica creía que era un empleado del lugar, casi daba la vuelta cuando él la sujetó.

"Tráelo tú misma"

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos. "¿Quién te crees-" le devolvió el vaso de una forma brusca, lo que provocó que los hielos restantes derritiéndose mojaran su vestido.

"¡imbécil!"

"Malcriada" respondió para comenzar a alejarse

"¡Vuelve aquí!" gritó pero fue ignorada completamente. Nunca le había pasado algo así, se sentía un poco humillada, así que acomodó su cabello y regresó a su mesa. Karin tomó asiento.

"Hey, ¿dónde estabas?" preguntó Ino.

"Fui por un trago" Su amiga parecía muy interesada en algo

"Te lo perdiste, acabo ver a un chico guapísimo, estoy segura que te encantara"

Enarcó una ceja "¿dónde?"

Ino señaló la mesa al frente "Allá, el de cabello negro" Karin siguió el dedo de su amiga, lista para conseguir su próximo objetivo, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver de quien se trataba.

"¡Ese es el idiota que me tiró la bebida encima!" Pareció haberla escuchado porque justo en ese momento sus miradas se encontraron.

"Sigue siendo guapo" Ino le guiñó el ojo al pelinegro

"no es la gran cosa"

Pasaron algunos minutos cuando las chicas avanzaron a la pista de baile, la forma en la que la pelirroja malcriada se movía...cuando después de cada movimiento lo veía, no sabía si lo retaba o lo quería provocar. Pues bien, no estaba consiguiendo ninguna de las dos.

Era ya entrada la madrugada cuando estaba a punto de irse.

"Voy al baño, Ino escúchame voy al baño, ven conmigo" pero su rubia amiga estaba ya bastante mareada como para hacerle caso y terminó yendo sola.

"Tranquila muñeca" sintió a un hombre acercarse y su corazón comenzó a palpitar más rápido cuando sintió la punta de una pistola contra su espalda.

"No tengo dinero conmigo, por favor no me hagas daño"

"Shhh preciosa, sé quién eres y no me importa tu cartera" pegó más la pistola, "Vas a hacer exactamente lo que yo te diga si no quieres que te vuele la cabeza, ¿entendido?"

Karin comenzó a llorar y asintió

"deja de llorar y camina"

"¿A dónde?"

No respondió. "Me pregunto cuánto dará tu familia por su preciosa heredera" aquel sujeto tan repugnante comenzó a reír.

Sus amigos lo esperaban a fuera, Sasuke tuvo que volver porque Naruto había olvidado su saco y no podía caminar, era malo para tomar.

Vio nuevamente a la pelirroja entrar al baño y cuando estuvo a punto de marcharse la vio salir con un hombre que no había visto antes. Al ver a esa clase de sujeto se preguntaba qué podía hacer ella con alguien como él.

Los ojos carmesí se encontraron con los suyos y pudo ver en ellos miedo, caminó hacia ellos, cada vez se alejaban un poco más, él trataba de esquivar a la gente, la chica seguía caminando hacia la parte trasera del club. Pronto llegaron a la parte sola de aquél lugar, entraban a un callejón abandonado y los seguía silenciosamente, sus ojos fijos y atentos y entonces vio el arma, tenía que hacer algo, la chica volvió la cabeza para verlo y el captor hizo lo mismo, descubriéndolo, Sasuke escuchó un disparo que esquivó, Karin hizo un movimiento que distrajo al hombre desconocido y le dio al pelinegro la oportunidad de acercarse, golpeó al hombre en el estómago y luego en la cara, pero el delincuente logró esquivarlo respondiendo con los puños, Karin se apartó y solo podía verlos intercambiando golpes, podía escuchar lo fuertes que éstos eran y esperaba que el chico no los estuviera recibiendo.

"¡Corre!"

Pero no pudo, estaba congelada ahí, tenía miedo.

"¿No has escuchado? ¡Corre!" vio cómo fue golpeado y eso la hizo correr, no sabía si era el miedo o había despertado de un trance pero corrió sin ver atrás.

Había comenzado a llover…

Otro disparo

Ella tropezó y no se pudo levantar, estaba aterrada y agotada, escuchó pasos acercarse y como pudo se escondió detrás del contenedor de basura, si el chico que acababa de conocer estuviera muerto por su culpa jamás se lo perdonaría, si ese sujeto la encontraba acabaría todo.

"¿Estás ahí?"

Esa voz

"¿Malcriada?"

Sasuke escuchó un ruido y la vio asomarse por la esquina, estaba en el suelo, caminó hacia ella. Se puso a su altura y cubrió esa cabeza rojiza con su saco.

Ella lo vio a los ojos aun temblando, con lágrimas ocultas por las gotas de lluvia.

"Todo está bien ahora"

* * *

Katia's note:

No saben lo feliz que estoy de ver tan buena respuesta a mi historia, ¡estoy tan emocionada! reviews, follows y favorites, es increíble obtenerlos. GRACIAS INFINITAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN POR LA OPORTUNIDAD, espero no defraudarlas.

La historia la escribiré alternando recuerdos y/o momentos del pasado con el presente para que puedan saber lo que hay detrás de lo que está pasando ahora y por qué está pasando.

Bien, bien ahora a responder =D :

 **Katya Kawasaki:** tocaya, jaja ¿confundida por la novia o por el tiempo? espero que si sigues leyendo, no te confundan mucho la forma en que están redactados los capítulos. =)

 **Judith94:** ¡gracias Judith! aquí está la actualización ;)

Guest: ¡hola! gracias por el comentario, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero sea de tu agrado. =)

LiNa SK: ¡gracias por tan lindo review! me hizo el día leerlo,lo digo en serio, saber que a alguien le ha gustado algo que escribes es wow, cuando lo leí me emocioné y me motivé para seguir, gracias por darle una oportunidad, espero no defraudarlas. (^-^)


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

* * *

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Las luces de las sirenas iluminaban el callejón, la lluvia había parado y ella estaba ahí sentada, aún protegida con el saco del pelinegro, una amable policía le había obsequiado un café caliente y una m ano que la confortaba.

Las imágenes pasaban por su cabeza una y otra vez, el arma, los disparos, los pasos.

Él hablaba con el detective al mando, parecía explicarle cómo había pasado todo cuando volvió su mirada hacia ella y no supo que hacer, sonreírle no se sentía correcto en esa situación y solo sostuvo su mirada hasta que él la apartó.

"Has sido afortunada" comentó la policía

"Lo sé"

"Si no hubiera sido por el muchacho-" negó con la cabeza y soltó un pesado suspiro dejando inconclusa aquella oración, pero ambas sabían cómo terminaba.

La policía no pronunció otra palabra y pronto se unió a los dos hombres, Karin dejó de prestar atención, solo necesitaba estar en su cama, descansar y olvidar esto.

"¿Sospechas quién ha sido?"

"¿Cómo voy a saber?"

El detective sonrió "Vaya muchacho, deberías reconsiderar mi oferta"

"No estoy interesado"

Dos oficiales salieron con el delincuente después de que el cuerpo de paramédicos había controlado la sangre que salía del impacto de bala. Cuando aquél hombre pasó frente a Sasuke le sonrió, algo en esa sonrisa perversa le decía que esto no terminaba aquí, ni para él ni para la pelirroja.

Su teléfono sonó.

"Sí, estoy en camino"

Colgó y le echó otra mirada, la observó ponerse de pie, titubeante.

"Creo que está esperando por ti para agradecerte"

Sasuke vio al detective y se dio cuenta de que a medida que narraba lo ocurrido no paraba de mirarla de vez en cuando, sentía que de alguna manera esa chica aún necesitaba protección, recordar que hace algunos instantes ella temblaba en sus brazos, casi era imposible creer que fuera la misma chica del club.

 _¿Y si él no hubiese regresado? ¿Qué hubiera sido de ella?_

Sacudió su cabeza, lo habría hecho por cualquiera, de eso estaba seguro.

"No espero un agradecimiento" dijo al fin.

Ella comenzó a caminar hacia él y a pesar de lo que había dicho anteriormente no se movió de su lugar, esperando por ella.

"¡Karin!" todos giraron para ver a una mujer correr y abrazarla, un hombre venía tras ella. La mujer comenzó a llorar sin dejar de sostenerla.

"Mamá, papá"

Era momento de irse.

"Karin, ¿estás bien?"

"Si"

"Estábamos tan preocupados, no lo puedo creer"

La chica asintió como respuesta y le dedicó otra mirada.

Vio cómo se marchaba, nunca supo su nombre.

Hace un momento observaba sus ojos y ahora lo único que veía era su espalda, lo último que vería de él, lo último que sabría de él.

La mujer siguió la mirada de la joven "¿a quién buscas?

"A nadie" respondió. "A nadie"

La canción de entrada sonó y todos se pusieron de pie, sintió como necesitaba de cada gota de fuerza en su cuerpo para hacer lo mismo, sentía tanto peso sobre ella, sus piernas se sentían tan débiles.

Todos giraron sus cabezas para ver a la feliz novia y ella apretaba su mandíbula intentando mantener sus lágrimas dentro de sus ojos.

Lo vio y él ya la estaba viendo.

El juez habló.

"Estamos aquí para celebrar la unión de dos personas que se aman" todos tomaron asiento.

La ceremonia comenzó y era como si un pedazo de su corazón cayera con cada segundo que pasaba.

Escuchaba murmullos por todas partes, algunos decían la hermosa pareja que hacían y los bellos que serían sus hijos. Otros tantos ni siquiera prestaban atención. Todo ocurría tan lentamente.

La novia dedicaba dulces sonrisas al pelinegro, sonrisas que él no se molestaba en regresar. ¿No había sido así siempre?

"¿De qué me perdí?"

Karin vio al chico que tomaba asiento a su lado, "Suigetsu"

Él sonrió "¿ya se besaron?"

Karin lo fulminó con la mirada "Cállate"

Estaba por contestarle cuando llegó el momento de firmar.

Observó a Naruto, la única persona en todo este lugar que podía comprender el dolor de ver a la persona que amas casarse con alguien más y aun así él sonreía.

"Señorita Haruno, firme aquí" dijo el juez señalando la hoja

"Señor Uchiha"

Sasuke tomó la pluma, Karin contuvo la respiración, él la vio, por un momento pareció titubear…

Pero entonces firmó.

Todo había terminado…

El salón se llenó de aplausos y la sonrisa de Sakura no podía ser más grande. Karin giró, dándole la espalda a la nueva pareja

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó el recién llegado, pero ella no se detuvo

"¿Karin?" ninguna respuesta… caminó, lista para continuar con su vida, dejando a todos atrás.

Pudo sentir su mirada clavada en su espalda

Escuchó caer cada pedazo de su corazón a cada paso…

Ahí estaba el hombre que hace tiempo la había salvado, el hombre que hoy la destruía.

* * *

¡HOLA A TODAS! ESTOY FELIZ QUE LES GUSTEN ESTOS CAPÍTULOS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER 33.

Ahora bien, mi actualización tiene un motivo un poco oscuro y malvado y es que he visto demasiados ss fics dentro del tag del sk, claro que Karin está incluída en la historia, pero demonios, no quiero leer one-sided sk, con mi vida ya es suficiente...umm ¿tal vez mi historia parezca algo así en estos primeros capítulos? pero NO señores, bueno me tranquilizo jajaja, he de confesar que como lo dijo una vez Augustus Waters, mis pensamientos son estrellas con las que no puedo formar constelaciones (o algo así) tengo tantas ideas gracias a buenas canciones para estos dos solo estoy tratando de concretarlas así que tal vez pronto publique otro fic.

Sufro porque aún no puedo volver a tumblr, no soporto el final de Naruto TT-TT en serio nunca había odiado nada de esta forma y además me hace sentir un hueco aún más grande que el de Obito (duele en verdad). Pero creo que volveré pronto porque hay algunos shojos nuevos que me han encantado y SNK, tiene mucho que no posteo de Levi heichou. NECESITO IR AL PSICÓLOGO PARA RECUPERARME DE LO QUE KISHIMOTO HA PROVOCADO EN MI CORAZÓN.

-Kat

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Blink-chan90:** ¡muchas gracias por tu comentario! yo estaré feliz de escribir más 3

 **lixy-chan:** que honor que te haya enganchado =D, muchas gracias por tu comentario 3

 **Judith94:** hola, prometo que Sakura aparecerá pronto y de hecho sí forma parte de la historia y no será dejada de lado (eso trataré) :D


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4

* * *

Personajes de Masashi (Troll) Kishimoto

* * *

Algunas parejas se encontraban bailando, él estaba sentado al lado de su ahora esposa en una mesa al centro del lugar, ella estaba hablando con sus tíos, Naruto como siempre estaba cerca suyo, Juugo, su padrino en otra de las sillas e Ino había decidido sentarse con su novio, Shikamaru, pero dos asientos quedaban vacíos,

¿Dónde estaba?

¿Con quién?

La noche caía cuando Ino subió al escenario.

"Hola a todos" ¿qué iba a hacer?

"Sé que todos están pasando un momento divertido pero tengo algo que decirle a los novios" así comenzó la rubia su discurso, hablando sobre cómo conocía a ambos y lo afortunada que era Sakura por haber logrado casarse con el chico más guapo que había conocido. Estaba por bajarse del escenario y la música comenzaría nuevamente cuando-

"Esperen, esperen" se escuchó una risita y pasos que se acercaban al micrófono

"Karin" dijo Sasuke y Sakura observaba con asombro

"¡Yo tengo algo que decir!" sostenía una copa de champagne en su mano derecha y parecía ya ligeramente ebria. Sasuke estuvo a punto de levantarse de su asiento pero sintió la mano de su mujer forzándolo a quedarse con ella.

"Quiero que todos ustedes sepan…lo feliz que estoy por los novios" vio directamente a la pelirrosada a los ojos y levantó su copa hacia ella "primita querida" Sakura forzó una sonrisa. "Eres tan afortunada por casarte con él" volvió hacia el público" ¿Sabían que el señor Uchiha aquí presente es realmente popular con las mujeres?" asintió con la cabeza "¡Sí!" exclamó "Ino puede decirlo" le guiñó el ojo a su ahora avergonzada amiga.

"Quiero decirles que les deseo lo mejor porque no hay nada más perfecto que casarte con la persona que amas ¿verdad, Sasuke? Y yo sé cuánto amas a mi prima" tomó del licor que había en su copa hasta vaciarla "A muchos puede parecerles que Sasuke es frío, sin sentimientos, desinteresado, apático, con el corazón de hielo" tomó aire "pero mi prima pudo ver a través de esa capa y logró llegar a él y ahora pasarán cada día de sus vidas juntos, viviendo ese gran amor que ha florecido en este último año" todos, así de sorprendidos como estaban comenzaron a aplaudir y Karin hizo un gesto con las manos para que pararan "Espero encontrar algún día a alguien que me ame como se aman ustedes" dijo mientras sus ojos se clavaban en el otro par de negros. La palabra desafío y advertencia marcada en ellos.

"¡Wooo!" arrojó la copa "¡Vivan los novios!" comenzó a aplaudir hasta que Suigetsu se la llevó con él.

Verla así le causaba pena y remordimientos, sabía que era su culpa. No podía evitar ver a todos lados, tratando de ver si la encontraba en alguna otra mesa.

"Querido, ¿a quién buscas?" preguntó su esposa

Sasuke solo la observó y negó con la cabeza

Ya no podía quedarse ahí sentado sin saber cómo se encontraba ella, se paró de su asiento y pudo escuchar a Sakura llamarlo pero no se detuvo.

Buscó en la cocina, en su habitación, la sala, el recibidor, el bar y nada, ningún rastro de la pelirroja, entonces fue al pequeño jardín privado y la vio abrazando a su amigo de cabello blanco.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" recibió como saludo

"Suigetsu, déjanos solos"

El albino dio un paso

"Suigetsu quédate" respondió la pelirroja "no eres su jefe para darle órdenes" soltó

"Debemos hablar…a solas"

"No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo"

"Suigetsu" repitió el pelinegro

"No te muevas" dijo la chica

"¡Me largo! A mí no me van a meter en sus líos" agitó las manos "voy a buscar un maldito whiskey"

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, observando a su enojado amigo marcharse

"Habla" ahora tenía una botella en sus manos. Sasuke se acercó e intentó arrebatársela pero Karin lo esquivó

"Deberías dejar de tomar"

"Deberías morirte"

"No estoy jugando"

"yo tampoco"

"Le pediré a Juugo que te lleve a tu cuarto, estás borracha"

Ella comenzó a reír como loca

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

Karin casi se doblaba de la risa "Es que tú" volvió a reír "¿quieres mandarme a mi habitación… a mí?" Tomó de la botella "¿con qué derecho?"

"porque soy al hombre que amas"

Las risas terminaron

"¿Por qué estás tan seguro?" pronunció

"Porque me lo dijiste una vez"

"Tú también me lo dijiste y ahora estás casado con mi prima" dio un pequeño giro "las palabras se las lleva el viento Sasuke, tú me enseñaste eso"

"Sabes mis motivos"

"A mí me valen un carajo tus motivos"

"Karin"

"Deja de decir mi nombre de esa manera" sujetó más fuerte la botella "deja de cruzarte por mi camino, ¡déjame en paz!"

"Necesitas dormir"

"Tú no sabes lo que necesito, ¡a ti no te importa lo que necesito!"

"Yo te necesito, Karin"

Sin darse cuenta se habían acercado más al otro con cada palabra

"Entonces vámonos ahora, escapemos"

Antes de que pudiera responder Naruto llegó apresurado

"¡Sasuke! ¿Dónde rayos estabas? Sakura te está buscando, deben bailar su primera canción sobre no sé qué cosa"

El pelinegro lo observó y entonces vio a Karin

"Toma otra vez una decisión, anda, ve con ella"

Naruto sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando, lo difícil que era.

"Le diré a Sakura que estás en el baño, pero date prisa" y se fue

Karin estaba dando su mejor esfuerzo para no llorar, no les daría ese gusto.

Sasuke sabía lo que tenía que decirle, sabía que ese era el momento pero no lo dijo, dio media vuelta para irse, antes de cruzar la puerta ella habló otra vez.

"Lo que dije allá arriba," el azabache escuchó atento sin regresar la vista "lo dije en serio" sintió un pinchazo en el corazón.

"En el momento en que atrevieses esa puerta serás historia, te voy a olvidar Sasuke Uchiha, te voy a olvidar y buscaré a alguien que sí me ame, a quién amar."

Sasuke tomó todas sus fuerzas, dio el último paso y se fue, escuchando como algo se rompía.

 _Te voy a olvidar Sasuke Uchiha_

Ese sería su castigo.

* * *

HOLA, GRACIAS POR LEER UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO Y PERDÓN QUE DEMORÓ TANTO _:(

Ya tengo el 5to también lo publicaré la semana que entra (espero) :D

 **Judith94: HOLA,** esta historia tendrá un poco de sasusaku, pero es más que nada one-sided y habrá sasukarin la mayoría del tiempo, entonces sí es una historia Sasukarin definitivamente :). El final no me gustó porque me pareció tonto y apresurado lleno de OOC en todos los personajes, Kishi (en mi opinón terminó echando a la basura tantos años, según esto para terminar con Naruto pero ahora está haciendo ese gaiden o no sé qué con Boruto etc. ¿para eso apresuró el final? ¿para eso quería terminar la historia? ¿para qué volvió Orochimaru? ¿para qué hizo de Karin una Uzumaki y ese ppoder de las cadenas que apareció de pronto?Siento que dejó pasar muchas cosas prometedoras y al final hizo canon mi más grande NOTP en la historia y claro rompió mi corazón de shipper, sk eran una de mis dos ultimate otp y ahora la otra está más probablemente muerta y diez metros bajo tierra ¿me escuchas Sarah J maas? *llora* vaya el dolor que te pueden causar personajes ficticios ¿verdad? al final eso me ayudó a animarme de escribir fanfics sobre sasukarin :).

(Espero no asustarte con mi intensidad, aunque ya estoy un poco más tranquila sobre ese final, sigo sin poder ver nada del gaiden y su universo en general)

GRACIAS por estar al pendiente de la historia, eso me hace feliz :)

 **GUEST: ¡** abrázame guest! odio leerlo jaja por eso no lo hago y eso que Kishi está haciendo, es un troll de lo peor, creo que odia a los sk shippers xD,¡ GRACIAS por leer mi historia :D!


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5

* * *

PERSONAJES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO

* * *

La escena de Sasuke firmando el acta de matrimonio, cuando unió sus labios con su ahora esposa, y cuando lo vio seguirla hasta el jardín, había sido tan estúpida al creer que había ido para decirle que estaba arrepentido y que huyeran juntos en ese momento, maldita sea el momento en que lo conoció, maldito sea el sujeto que trató de secuestrarla y maldito sea el momento en que decidió entregarle su corazón.

xxx

Había pasado un día desde aquel incidente y ella no había podido salir de casa, bien, habían intentado secuestrarla, pero el tipo fue arrestado, ya no había peligro.

Estaba en su habitación, aún en pijama cuando su madre la llamó, bajó las escaleras y llegó a la sala.

"Buenos días"

"Es la 1:00 pm, Karin"

"¿Y tu punto es…?"

"¿Quieres al menos intentar estar lista para la hora de la comida?"

"Bien, bien, estaba en algo importante, pero ya tomé un baño, gracias" colocó una mano sobre su cadera "¿por qué fui llamada?

"Tu padre y yo pensamos que después de lo que ocurrió necesitas protección, solo de esta forma podremos estar un poco más tranquilos"

"¿quieres decir…?"

"Así es, Karin te presento a tu nuevo guardaespaldas" la puerta se abrió y Karin escuchó un par de pasos, giró para ver de quién se trataba,

"Debes estar bromeando"

Porque así era la vida ¿cierto? De todos los guardaespaldas en el país, sus padres tuvieron que escoger al arrogante y grosero pelinegro que le había salvado la vida y al cual nunca agradeció.

"¿Se conocen?" preguntó la dueña de la casa, el azabache y la pelirroja compartieron una mirada "Claro que no" "No, señora" respondieron al unísono.

"Bueno, Karin, el joven Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke, mi hija Karin," la mujer vio su reloj "tengo una reunión, debo irme. Confío en que sabrá mantener a mi hija bajo su mirada"

"Así será" respondió solemnemente

Karin se mantuvo en la misma posición hasta que quedaron solos

"Vamos guardia" comenzó a caminar y él la siguió

"Soy su guardaespaldas, no un guardia"

"cuida tu boca, trabajas para mí y yo puedo decidir lo que eres" se paró en seco en la puerta de la habitación "ahora, _guardia_ espera aquí, saldré en un momento"

"Sí señorita"

"Así está mucho mejor" le guiñó el ojo y entró.

Sasuke estaba irritado, esa chica realmente era molesta y ni siquiera tenía más de treinta minutos de estar a su lado, ¿cómo se supone que tendría que tendría que soportarla cerca de 18 horas al día? Si no fuera porque necesitaba el trabajo...

La malcriada heredera salió de la habitación

"Vamos, iremos al club" él solo asintió.

La chica subió al asiento trasero, Sasuke tomó el lugar del copiloto y se mantuvo callado durante todo el camino mientras ella hablaba por el teléfono celular con alguien, una amiga, parecía.

Entraron al club, el lugar era enorme y Karin corrió a la piscina, Sasuke aceleró el paso tras ella.

Se mantuvo a su lado mientras la chica se quitaba la ropa lentamente, tomó una posición aún más recta cuando la chica se acercó a su oreja y le dijo "Está haciendo demasiado calor aquí, Sasuke, deberías entrar conmigo y divertirte" se puso rígido y ella rio, de un salto entró en la piscina.

No le sorprendía su actitud, sabía que de alguna forma u otra trataría de hacerlo perder el control, hacerlo sentir inferior o hacerlo enojar habían sido las ideas que pasaron por su cabeza, pero ella había elegido la táctica más ruin, había caído bajo, parecía decidida a seducirlo, así sería su juego y Sasuke no estaba tan seguro de salir bien librado.

Karin salió de la piscina y caminó hacia uno de los jardines, Sasuke comenzó a seguirla a una distancia prudente, ella estaba pidiendo una coctail y caminó en otra dirección, se escucharon un par de pequeños cañones, como si fueran disparos y Sasuke corrió hacia ella, la copa estaba en el suelo y la pelirroja estaba de rodillas, cubriendo su cara

"Karin" de pronto sintió unos brazos rodear su cuello y el cuerpo de la chica temblaba ligeramente contra el suyo "Está bien, son solo fuegos pirotécnicos, ponte de pie" la ayudó a levantarse, con esa coraza tan dura, pensaba que el incidente estaba en el olvido para ella, pero al sostener su mano con la suya y al ver ese par de ojos carmesí llenarse de miedo por un instante, estaba muy lejos de ser así.

Al subir a la camioneta se percató de lo inquieta que ella estaba, parecía querer decir algo, pero no sabría qué tipo de cosas podrían pasar por aquella cabeza loca y si algo había aprendido en su trabajo anterior era a no involucrarse demasiado con la persona a la que cuidaría, no podía arriesgarse a pasar por la misma situación… si tan solo dejara de encontrarse con aquella intensa mirada.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar bajaron del auto y abrió la puerta para que Karin bajara

"Gracias"

El azabache asintió y comenzó a caminar

"Sasuke, espera" ella lo tomó del brazo "la otra noche-" parecía que no era nada fácil decir aquellas palabras "tú, salvaste mi vida, gracias"

Aquella declaración lo tomó por sorpresa, y cuando reaccionó la chica ya se había ido a toda prisa, en verdad que estaba avergonzada, había visto como se sonrojaba mientras trataba de decirlo y eso lo hizo sentir bien.

Karin se mantuvo de pie en la puerta cuando la alcanzó, parecía paralizada, un par de maletas junto a la escalera

"No puede ser" Sasuke la observó

"¿Qué pasa?" ninguna respuesta "¿Karin?"

Escuchó pasos acercarse y se apresuró a tomar su pistola y se colocó frente a ella, cubriéndola por completo; la silueta de aquella persona apareció

"Hola prima, hace tanto que no te veía" una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en aquella mujer de cabello rosa, Sasuke bajó el arma y vio nuevamente a Karin

"Sakura"


	6. Chapter 6

Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto, mi historia.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

* * *

La desconocida se acercó y Sasuke dio un paso hacia un costado.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" correspondió el abrazo

"¡Qué forma de saludar!"

Karin rodó los ojos "sabes lo que quiero decir"

"Los tíos me contaron lo que sucedió y vine tan pronto como pude... ¿quién es él?" Dijo señalando con la mirada

"Sasuke, mi guardaespaldas"

La pelirrosada se acercó casi de un paso al azabache.

"Haruno Sakura, mucho gusto"

"Uchiha Sasuke, el placer es mío señorita"

Karin colocó una de sus manos sobre su cadera ¿por qué no tenía esos modales para dirigirse a ella? "Vamos Sasuke" la pelirroja se dirigió a la escalera, él obedeció inmediatamente.

"¡Espera!" Ambos voltearon

"¿Puedes prestarme a Sasuke? Necesito subir mis maletas" intercambiaron miradas "en realidad ya nos vamos"

"¿a tu cuarto? ¿Para qué lo necesitas estando ahí?" Eso era cierto, Sasuke permanecía en su lugar y el hecho de que no se negaba le molestaba. "Como sea",

Sakura sonrió y se colocó al lado de Sasuke quién ya estaba tomando el equipaje "por aquí".

Pasó poco tiempo cuando Sasuke tocó a la puerta pero nadie respondió así que la abrió y se asomó a través de ella apenas esquivando un cojín que amenazaba con estrellar su cara.

"¿No te han dicho que no debes abrir el cuarto de una dama sin su permiso? Podría estar desnuda"

"Me lo han dicho, pero no veo a la dama...o algo que valga la pena ser visto"

"Imbécil" Sasuke entró a la habitación "Entonces podrías pedir cuidar de Sakura si lo prefieres, me harías un favor"

"¿De verdad eso quieres?"

"¿Aún lo dudas?"

Negó con la cabeza "yo tampoco te soporto, pero es mi trabajo" abrió la puerta "y ella no es mi tipo"

Karin bajó el libro que estaba leyendo y no se dio cuenta de la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro.

El resto de la tarde pasó tranquilamente, de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo a la habitación de la chica, pero ella estaba dormida, tenía un rostro tan tranquilo cuando dormía, sus anteojos a un costado y mechones rojos como lava arremolinados a su alrededor.

Sasuke se preguntaba por qué había hecho aquél comentario -ella no es mi tipo- pero no quería que la malcriada pensara lo contrario y por un descuido su boca lo había dicho como reflejo mucho antes de que su cerebro pudiera procesarlo"

Xxx

"Deberías cambiar tu cara, más que tu boda parece tu funeral"

Suigetsu dio unos pasos, las manos en los bolsillos de su smoking negro.

"Pudo haber sido diferente, Sasuke, pero tú lo elegiste"

Ninguna palabra salía de la boca del pelinegro, se mantenía de pie observando el cielo, sus hombros caídos, pasó un momento para que dirigiera la mirada al albino

"Era lo correcto" Sasuke caminó hacia él "y deberías meterte en tus asuntos"

Suigetsu rio secamente, "Eso me pasa por querer ser un buen amigo".

"Dónde está Karin?" Preguntó

"Bah, ¿quién sabe?" colocó la mano en su cabeza "Tal vez está enrollándose con algún tipo por ahí, estando soltera no dudaría en~" no pudo terminar la frase cuando sintió un par de manos tomarlo por el cuello de su camisa, unos ojos negros acechándolo, -atrévete a terminar esa frase- parecían gritar, Sasuke mordió su labio reuniendo cada gota de voluntad en su cuerpo para no golpearlo.

"Tsk" Uchiha liberó a su amigo, sus manos aun formando un puño, salió de esa parte de la casa, Suigetsu limipió el sudor de su frente, hacía tanto que no lo veía tan enojado.

"Sabes que Sakura te ama ¿verdad?"

"Naruto, no te había visto" el rubio se apoyó en la pared

"Sabes que no es su culpa ¿cierto?, más te vale tratarla bien"

"Ahora soy su esposo y no importa nada más"

"A mí no me pareces muy convencido"

"Puedes creer lo que quieras"

Sasuke caminó más lejos, un sin fin de pensamientos cruzando por su cabeza, cualquier cosa que hiciera, no importaba qué, alguien saldría lastimado...

Sakura,

Karin,

Él.

* * *

 **LIXY-CHAN:** oh dios jajaja gracias por tu review, aquí nuevo capítulo, i feel you! y espera a saber lo que hará e hizo Sasuke, creo que tus deseos por meterle un palo... por el pecho seguirán presentes como yo las tengo, estoy feliz que te gusten los cambios del tiempo, al principio de asustaba usarlos pero es importante para la historia, creo que es más entretenido a que sea lineal -además que representan recuerdos- este capítulo fue más tranquilo, pero definitivamente me gusta el drama que hay aquí y seguiré trabajando en ello, espero que siga siendo de tu agrado. Te mando una abrazo gigante y espero leer tus historias nuevamente 3.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO VII**

* * *

Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Pasó un rato más deambulando por los pasillos, sabía que debía volver a la fiesta donde seguramente Sakura lo esperaba, pero nunca (salvo una maldita vez) se engañaba así mismo y lo menos que quería era festejar.

 _Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes_

Pero no se podía cambiar el pasado y mucho menos la decisión que tomó.

Karin no estaba por ninguna parte; volvió a la fiesta y su esposa corrió a sus brazos

"¿Pasa algo?" veía miedo en los ojos de la pelirrosada

Sasuke negó con un movimiento de cabeza y de la mano caminaron a sus asientos.

La pista de baile estaba repleta y vislumbró entre las siluetas como un remolino de cabellos rojos se movía por todo el lugar, intercambiando carcajadas y sensuales pasos de baile.

Karin estaba bailando con un tipo rubio y parecía no estar borracha, que era mucho peor; cada cosa que hiciera la haría a consciencia y casi podía asegurar que lo haría para lastimarlo.

El ritmo cambiaba cada cierto tiempo y Karin no paraba de sonreír y coquetear como hacía tiempo lo había hecho con él.

Sakura le pidió bailar con ella, una canción lenta fue tocada por el DJ, perfecto para los novios, tomó la mano de su esposa y colocó la otra en su estrecha cintura; podía sentir la mirada de Karin fija en él.

C _reí que no bailabas…_

-xx-

¿Cómo había terminado ahí? No se refería al –ahí- en ese club porque sabía lo que hacía ahí y quién lo había llevado, la pregunta era cómo había sido tan afortunado de terminar compartiendo no solo esa noche sino cada día con ella.

La pelirroja bailaba como si no hubiera mañana y el jamás lo admitiría pero adoraba verla de esa manera.

Sus ojos se conectaron nuevamente y Karin movió las manos en su dirección y con ellas lo llamaba, Sasuke negó y dio un trago a su bebida pero Karin no tenía planeado rendirse y comenzó a hacer ese estúpido baile donde parece que está lanzando una cuerda que enrolla a la otra persona y la trae así ti.

Karin estaba loca si pensaba que eso funcionaría, cuando su último intento fue en vano caminó hacia el pelinegro y tomó asiento en regazo

"¿Por favor?" le dio un beso

"Yo no bailo"

"Bien," se puso de pie "bailaré con quien me lo pida entonces" él sabía que lo decía en serio, la determinación en sus ojos era notable y aun así se quedó sentado, tal vez nadie se acercaría.

Ni siquiera terminó ese pensamiento cuando un tipo se acercó a ella y como lo había dicho aceptó la invitación ¿en qué estaba pensando? ¿Quién en su maldito juicio no se acercaría a ella? Y antes de que ese tipo se acercara más lo detuvo.

"Creí que no bailabas"

"Creí que eras mi novia"

"Lo soy Sasuke, solo tuya"

Ella colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello del pelinegro, atrayéndolo hacia sí misma.

Pero era verdad que no bailaba, no sabía cómo. Karin tomó su mano y fijo su mirada en la del chico

 _Déjate ir, yo estoy aquí_

Sasuke comenzó a moverse casi nulamente, sus manos estaban en las caderas de la chica, mismas que fueron puestas ahí por ella, lo único bueno de estar parado como idiota en ese lugar era poder estar tan cerca de ella en ese momento.

-xx-

Los seguía observando desde su mesa.

En aquél entonces parecían ser sólo ellos dos,

Karin tomó de la mano al sujeto con el que bailaba y comenzaron a caminar,

¿A dónde lo llevaba?

Sasuke se paró de su asiento y comenzó a seguirlos.

* * *

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8

* * *

Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Karin y su acompañante entraron a la mansión tomados de la mano, Sasuke mantenía una distancia prudente entre ellos pues no deseaba que hubiera algún mal entendido. Entre risas e intercambios de miradas subieron las escaleras, debía estar equivocado porque de ninguna forma podían dirigirse a la habitación de la pelirroja.

Sasuke esperó un momento para subir y detenerlo antes de que Karin pudiera hacer alguna locura, todos estaban abajo, su prima era la novia y él estaba ahí ¿cómo podía hacerle esto?

Abrió la puerta, dio unos pasos hacia dentro y la habitación estaba vacía

"Exactamente, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?" escuchó la voz de Karin desde la puerta, estaba visiblemente molesta, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su espalda contra la pared. El pelinegro no dijo nada, solo podía observarla porque no tenía excusa alguna.

"Te hice una pregunta, Sasuke" dijo "¿Qué haces entrando así en mi habitación?"

"No es la primera vez que lo hago", caminó hacia él

"Pero será la última"

El par de ojos negros veían por toda la habitación pero no había rastro de aquel sujeto; tal vez todo esto por fin lo había llevado a la locura…

"¿ y bien?"

"Ka-"

"Kariiiiin" el desconocido salió del baño frente al cuarto en el que estaban, vio a Sasuke a los ojos y entonces vio a su amiga "¿qué quiere tu primo?"

El pelinegro hizo una mueca de repulsión ante aquella frase

"Oh, quería que le prestáramos un condón pero ya le dije que ocuparíamos el último" encogió los hombros "pero ya te ibas ¿verdad primo?"

El rubio se acercó a Karin y pellizcó su mejilla mientras él observaba al otro lado de la habitación, no sabía que ella se llevara tan bien con alguien

"Pero ni siquiera nos has presentado" dijo

Sasuke enarcó una ceja _¿Quién quería conocerlo?_

"Kai, Sasuke" señaló con sus manos "Sasuke, Kai" caminó hacia la cama y volvió la vista al nuevo miembro de su familia, "ya puedes irte"

Pero Sasuke no se movía, cuando Kai dio unos pasos hacia la cama se interpuso en su camino

"¿disculpa?" el chico estaba confundido por las acciones del otro y Karin estaba a punto de explotar.

La pelirroja se puso de pie y cuando pasó al lado del azabache chocó su hombro contra el otro para hacer espacio, rodeó con sus brazos la cintura del rubio

"¿o prefieres quedarte a ver el espectáculo?"

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y mucho menos viendo, las manos que una vez tocaron su piel hoy tocaban la de otro, los celos y la ira se apoderaron de él y cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de la chica todo se esfumó; la conocía tan bien que era claro el velo de tristeza que cubrían aquellos bellos ojos así como podía ver claramente la determinación que emanaba de ellos dispuestos a cumplir aquella promesa Te voy a olvidar Sasuke Uchiha

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, recargó su frente en ella, su mano rodeando la manija, se mantuvo de pie en ese lugar por algunos momentos, ningún sonido era escuchado hasta que se marchó.

Cuando Karin escuchó sus pasos también abandonó esa barrera de madera que los separaba

"Es él, ¿cierto?"

Aunque pudiera actuar de esa manera frente a Sasuke no podía fingir consigo misma y la idea de siquiera intentar algo con algún otro hombre era imposible, por suerte Kai era un buen amigo y cuando pasaba algo como esto le seguiría el acto sin luego cuestionarla.

"No quiero hablar de eso"

-xxx—

Algunas horas más pasaron, horas que el azabache sintió eternas hasta que al terminar de partir el pastel pudo observar nuevamente a Karin quien estaba sentada sola al fondo, con una copa de vino en sus manos.

Cuando cayó la noche todos fueron a sus habitaciones, pero antes de que cualquier otra cosa pasara el pelinegro necesitaba estar solo.

Bajó al jardín, todo era silencio y oscuridad, siguió caminando hasta que vio una silueta bajó el halo de la luna y unas llamas de rojo salvaje que parecían marcarle el camino.

Sus pies se movieron solos y su corazón replicaba contra su pecho cuando se acercaba cada vez más sigilosamente hacia ella.

* * *

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER**

 **SaLiSaMa:** espero que sigas leyendo aunque me tardé en publicar, Saludos! :D

 **Katy:** yo también la odio, pero odio más a Kishimoto LOL, en cuanto a tu teoría...ya veremos ;)

 **mussa-luna:** que cosas, a mi me encanta y en realidad no es un fic sasusaku ellos son mi notp :(

 **Layla MT:** me gusta terminar así los capítulos y me esforzaré para que todos dejen al menos una pizca de intriga


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

* * *

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Se mantenía en silencio temiendo que se tratase de un sueño y el más tenue ruido pudiera despertarlo.

Karin seguía sin moverse, ni la fría noche la hacía tiritar entonces sintió unos brazos que rodearon su cintura y una respiración contra su cuello.

Aunque sorprendida no tuvo miedo, reconocería su calor y esencia donde fuera, cuando fuera.

Sasuke lo sabía, y pese a toda razón comenzó a besar el cuello y hombro que varias veces había recorrido.

 _Si tan solo las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, tal vez debió escucharla y huir cuando se lo propuso…_

-¿Terminaste?- El tono frío con el que habló la pelirroja lo paralizó por un momento. Entonces soltó su agarre y ella volvió para estar frente a frente. -Hoy es tu noche de bodas, me pregunto si tu querida esposa sabe dónde estás-

Sasuke no podía responder, no tenía cara para discutirlo.

-Karin...

-Te dije que me dejaras en paz, tú tomaste una decisión y no te importe ni yo, ni lo que vivimos-

 _Era mentira, a pesar de lo que había escogido jamás podría olvidar lo que vivieron y mucho menos podría dejar de preocuparse por ella._

-Era lo único que podía hacer por Sakura- el pelinegro se acercó nuevamente a ella, tomó el rostro de la chica y limpió la lágrima que recorrían su mejilla, pegó su frente a la de ella

\- ¿Me odias?-

 _Si su respuesta fuera un sí_ no podría vivir con ello

Tocó su mano "no te odio Sasuke, eso es lo peor de todo" acarició el pelo del azabache "pero no hay vuelta atrás y no hay un nosotros," ella se apartó, "vete y déjame encontrar una forma de ser feliz siquiera un poco, con alguien que sí me ame"

¿Alguien que sí la ame? ¿Qué había de él? La ama. A pesar de la decisión que tomó la ama, y cualquier otro imbécil que creyera amarla jamás lo haría como él, no había forma alguna que lo hicieran

-¿Con quién?-

-Ya encontraré a alguien-

-No- titubeó por un momento, uno en donde recordó que no tenía derecho alguno sobre ella

Y en la silenciosa noche se escuchó un estrepitoso golpe al rostro del pelinegro

"No seas egoísta Sasuke Uchiha" dio un paso hacia adelante "y no creas que esto puede vencerme" otro paso "ya lo he decidido"

Karin se fue. Caminando nuevamente fuera de su vida, lejos de sus brazos.

.

.

.

Sakura estaba preocupada, quería fingir que no se daba cuenta de la forma en la que Sasuke veía a Karin durante toda la fiesta pero lo sabía y sabía dónde podría estar en estos momentos, se paró de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta...

* * *

Volví! siento mucho la tardanza, pero han pasado cosas difíciles últimamente y pienso volver con mis historias, como lo dijo Carrie Fisher y que ahora es uno de mis mottos para la vida "Toma tu corazón roto y conviértelo en arte".

GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS Y PACIENCIA, PROMETO CONTESTAR PERSONALMENTE EL PRÓXIMO CAP :)


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

* * *

personajes de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Sakura abrió la puerta y encontró a su marido del otro lado

-¿Estás bien?- se hizo a un lado para que él pasara -¿En dónde estabas, me preocupaste-

Sasuke se dirigió a la cama y tomó asiento -Necesitaba aire-

La pelirrosada se sentó en sus piernas y le dio un corto beso, después bajó a su cuello

-Hoy no Sakura- el azabache la apartó -Me siento muy cansado-

La chica intentó sonreír, -tienes razón querido- recorrió la cama para recostarse en su lado, mismo movimiento que hizo su esposo, apagaron las luces a sus costados -te amo, Sasuke- pronunció

-Descansa, Sakura-.

Lentamente el sueño se fue apoderando de su cuerpo y mente hasta que se quedó dormido pensando en una mujer que no era su esposa.

.

.

.

Habían pasado tres meses desde que fue asignado como el guardaespaldas de la pelirroja, en ese corto lapso de tiempo había sido capaz de ver partes de ella que ocultaba a los otros y eso le provocaba una pequeña punzada en el pecho.

Ella era más sensible de lo que aparentaba ser, aunque nunca era menos determinada. Siempre asistía a la universidad mientras él esperaba fuera por ella y a pesar de lo que muchos creyeran Karin era brillante.

Algunas noches estudiaba hasta quedarse dormida en su escritorio, entonces Sasuke la cargaba entre sus brazos y la colocaba en la cama, parecía tan tranquila y viéndola así de cerca se daba cuanta lo hermosa que era.

Una de esas noches Sasuke la recostó en la cama y a cubrió con su sábana mientras la contempló por unos instantes, la pelirroja se movió un poco

-Sasuke- salió de sus labios, era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre y lo había hecho en sus sueños. El guardaespaldas se apartó y cerró la puerta cuidadosamente pensando que quizás nunca volvería escuchar aquellas palabras y se sentía muy bien cuando su nombre salía de aquellos labios.

Mientras más avanzaba la noche más se apoderaba Karin de sus sueños, cada primera vez que compartieron juntos estaba ahí como siempre, por segunda vez en ese día Sasuke pensó que tal vez había tomado una decisión equivocada.

.

.

.

Sasuke despertó temprano aquella mañana y vio a Karin bajando las escaleras con una bolsa en su mano derecha

-¿A dónde vas tan temprano?

-Me voy de viaje primito- dijo con una sonrisa la joven heredera y se colocó los lentes de sol – me saludas a Sakura- bajó más rápidamente las escaleras y Sasuke se apresuró para tomarla del brazo

-¿Estás loca? No puedes irte así, es peligroso que vayas tú sola

-Primero, suéltame- dijo molesta con su mirada desafiante como de costumbre- y segundo: no voy sola

-¿y con quién vas entonces?- soltó

-Conmigo-

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, Sasuke volvió la vista para encontrarse con Suigetsu parado frente a la puerta con ropa de playa y con una sonrisa de idiota que no hacía más que ponerlo furioso.

Cuando Karin vio la expresión de Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros

-Karin no puedes hablar en serio-

La chica se movió de su lado y caminó a la salida – mírame- fue lo último que dijo

El pelinegro se quedó congelado en su lugar mientras los veía marcharse, todos sabían lo que Suigesu sentía por Karin y ahora que ellos estarían solos en la playa cualquier cosa podría pasar, pero su amigo estaba malditamente equivocado si creía que él lo permitiría.

* * *

GRACIAS POR LEER

contestaré pronto sus mensajes :D


End file.
